


Sei a casa.

by fiorisuilampioni



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: After Misano 2018, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, they are so perfect
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Non si era mai chiesto cosa avrebbe significato perderlo davvero.Non lo aveva fatto perché nonostante quello che si portava dietro da anni non si erano mai allontanati davvero, alla fine avevano sempre trovato un modo per avvicinarsi ancora, per amarsi come solo loro sapevano fare.





	Sei a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, sono consapevole di aver già scritto qualcosa ambientanto subito dopo Misano.  
> Ma poi mi sono resa conto che nonostante tutto finirò sempre per scrivere di loro in un universo dove trovano un modo di amarsi, nonostante Marc non meriti quello che Vale fa.  
> Però in ogni caso io sono certa che un giorno lo capirà anche lui e cercherà di trovare un modo per rimediare a tutto sperando che non sia troppo tardi.  
> Quindi ho scritto questa cosa che magari non avrà neanche molto senso ma mi è venuta cosi, e forse non era neanche nata per essere questo ma mi sono lasciata trasportare da un po' di cose.  
> Ora vi lascio leggere.

Non si era mai chiesto cosa avrebbe significato perderlo davvero.  
Non lo aveva fatto perché nonostante quello che si portava dietro da anni non si erano mai allontanati davvero, alla fine avevano sempre trovato un modo per avvicinarsi ancora, per amarsi come solo loro sapevano fare.

E nonostante tutto erano riusciti a tenersi stretti tutto quello, e per una volta andava bene che nessuno sapesse, che quello che avevano fosse qualcosa per loro e loro soltanto.  
Ed era andato bene, bene fino a quando non era diventato troppo per Marc da sopportare.  
Gli aveva dato la possibilità di rimediare, di stringergli la mano e alleggerire ogni tensione potesse esserci tra di loro davanti alla stampa ma non lo aveva fatto.  
Aveva lasciato ancora una volta che l’orgoglio vincesse sulla possibilità di stare vicino all’uomo che amava.  
E qualcosa allora si era rotto.

Solo che non se ne era accorto subito, lo aveva fatto quella sera.  
Quella sera aveva capito che Marc non sarebbe venuto.  
Quella sera per la prima volta aveva capito cosa si provava a perdere Marc.

Ed era qualcosa con cui forse non sarebbe mai riuscito a scendere a patti.  
Aveva provato a fare finta di niente mentre la mancanza di Marc ti entrava sotto pelle e l’odore del minore spariva da tutti i vestiti che di solito ti rubava, solo che il lunedì subito dopo la gara non aveva più retto.

Tra loro era sempre stato il minore a fare un passo indietro, a esprimere la voglia di far pace, ma quella volta sapeva che non sarebbe andata in quel modo che lui non sarebbe tornato.  
Lo aveva letto nei suoi occhi appena dopo la conferenza stampa, ci aveva letto tutto il dolore che ancora una volta aveva causato.

E non sai quanto fosse tardi quel lunedì sera quando molli tutto a casa e sali in macchina per raggiungerlo in aeroporto.  
Speri che non sia troppo tardi, che il suo volo non sia già partito.

Speri di non aver rovinato tutto, anche se sai di averlo fatto. Hai mandato per cosi tante volte tutto a puttane che non sai se quella è la volta in cui tutto non può essere sistemato.  
Ci speri davvero perché la versione di te stesso consapevole che Marc non è più parte della tua vita non ti piace.  
Ed è quando arrivi finalmente all’aeroporto che ti permetti di respirare di nuovo, almeno per un momento.

E sera inoltrata ed è quasi completamente deserto, ti copri alla meglio cercando di evitare ti riconoscano ma sai che non ti importa è che potrebbero anche farlo.  
E cominci a correre di nuovo appena hai messo piede fuori dalla macchina.

Tra di voi è sempre stato cosi infondo, uno era costretto a rincorrere l’altro, in pista come fuori di essa senza possibilità di fermavi davvero.   
Quando vi eravate permessi di fermarvi un attimo ricordavi di giornate lunghe, passate da qualche parte a correre in moto o semplicemente stesi a letto a parlare di tutto e niente mentre non riuscivate a smettere di sfiorarvi un secondo e il tempo passava piano.

Ed era quello che ti piaceva sempre ricordare quando le cose andavano male, che infondo in alcuni momenti eri stato in grado di renderlo felice anche se meno di quando meritasse in realtà. Ma alla fine era sempre stato Marc a cercare il compromesso, la via di mezzo che avrebbe permesso ad entrambi di non perdervi e ogni volta che lo faceva tu sapevi che un giorno avrebbe smesso di farlo. 

Quando poi era successo non eri stato in grado di impedirlo.  
E non ti fermi mentre ti muovi veloce verso le partenze, conosci gente lì dentro e sai che non ti avrebbero fatto molte domande ma ancora una volta sai che non ti sarebbe importato se lo avessero fatto. 

Ti fermi un attimo, il tempo necessario per capire il volo per Barcellona quale gate di partenza ha, poi parti di nuovo verso la direzione che credi sia quella giusta.   
Ti sistemi il cappuccio sulla testa e ti guardi attorno.

Anche lì non ci sono molte persone come all’esterno, i voli notturni solo molti meno e evidentemente mancano poche partenze prima della chiusura.  
La sua risata ti colpisce quando meno te lo aspetti.  
Per un attimo torni indietro alla prima volta che lo hai conosciuto.

A quel ragazzino tutto sorriso e denti che ti si era presentato nel box per conoscerti.  
Se avessi davanti il te di quel preciso momento nel tempo gli avresti detto che ci avresti perso la testa per quel ragazzino, che avresti potuto negarlo per poco, perché poi Marc avrebbe vinto. 

Gli avresti detto di trattarlo bene e di invitarlo a cena quella sera di metà novembre, dopo un anno che lo conoscevi, quando era venuto da te per parlare ed era li a guardarti con i suoi occhi immensi, glielo avresti detto perché cosi sarebbe stato tutto più facile.  
La risata di Marc aveva riempito le tue giornate per anni dopo quel primo momento di imbarazzo, ed era assurdo che tu fossi arrivato a capirlo nel momento esatto in cui lo avevi perso per davvero.

Il tuo corpo si muove da solo verso quel ragazzo, ormai uomo e per un solo attimo sei lì a guardarlo.  
E circondato da parte del suo team e alcuni dei suoi amici.  
Vorresti che fosse facile avvicinarsi a lui, andare li è abbraccialo dirgli che sei andato da lui solo per salutarlo e baciarlo nascosti da qualche parte come se aveste di nuovo 18 anni.  
Vorresti fosse facile come un giorno di metà agosto al El Prat di Barcellona quando siete nascosti tra le sedie del gate da dove partono tutti i voli Low Cost, praticamente nessuno sta mai davvero in quella zona e a voi andava bene cosi.

Ti manca il tempo in cui baciare Marc era tutto quello che ti serviva per fare di ogni posto quello giusto, e appena quel pensiero ti attraversa ti rendi conto che non era il baciarlo a renderlo in posto giusto.  
Che bastava che Marc fosse lì con te e quello di conseguenza sarebbe stato il posto giusto.  
Dove sei ora è il posto giusto.

Davanti a lui in un aeroporto quasi deserto della Riviera con la sua risata ancora a rimbombarti nella testa mentre ti viene perfino difficile ricordare un solo motivo per averlo allontanato da te.  
Il posto giusto sono sempre state le braccia di Marc, anche quando tutto sembrava andare a rotoli e riuscivi a ferirlo senza neanche provarti a controllare davvero.   
Ma sei li davanti a lui in quel momento, in un preciso istante di tempo che speri con tutto te stesso che sia quello giusto.

Non è il primo a notare la tua presenza, è la faccia di Alex ha farti capire che lui è il primo a vederti in quel momento.   
Poi Marc ti guarda e tu sai che è il posto giusto.

Sotto quello sguardo, arrabbiato e ferito in quel momento, era il posto dove doveva essere perché aveva bisogno che Marc gli urlasse anche contro se era quello che voleva.  
Vi guardate per un attimo che sembra infinito e per un secondo lascia ancora una volta che siano i ricordi a trasportarti.

Trasportarti in un angolo silenzioso del circuito di Valencia, dove tutto sembra perfetto e vi siete baciati per la prima volta. Gli occhi di Marc dopo quel bacio brillavano in modo assurdo e dopo quella volta era sempre stato cosi, dopo ogni bacio.   
Nonostante tutto.

E ti senti ancora più stupido ad aver pensato che lui non fosse il tuo posto giusto.  
E stai per dirlo, gli stai per dire tutto quello che ti passa per la testa a costo di sembrare sdolcinato o fuori luogo, a rischio di beccarti un pugno che infondo sai anche di meritare.  
Andrebbe bene anche in quel modo mentre fai un passo verso di lui.

Perché Marc è il posto giusto.  
Lo era quando tutto andava bene e riuscivi a lottare per quello che volevi in pista o fuori.

Lo era ancora di più adesso che non sapevi da che lato sbattere la testa per sistemare le cose con la moto o mettere in ordine in quello che volevi davvero.   
E forse non sai come tornare a vincere ma sai che non puoi farlo se non hai lui accanto.  
Poi succede qualcosa a cui non eri preparato.

Nella tua testa c’erano mille possibili scenari, urla magari o semplicemente un ignorarti completo ma Marc ti sorride.  
Ti chiedi come faccia a farlo in ogni momento della sua vita, come faccia a sorridere a te che tante volte gli hai portato via quel sorriso con la forza quando avresti solo dovuto dargli un motivo per non smettere di farlo.

E Marc è il posto giusto, non ti serve una conferma, però, quando ti corre incontro e ti abbraccia tu lo sai.  
Sai che sei a casa.


End file.
